Cumpleaños secreto
by Chia Moon
Summary: Temari está hecha polvo. Ni sus hermanos ni el hombre que ama han recordado su cumpleaños. La Kunoichi, termina matando sus penas en un bar, ajena a todo. Shikatema. Especial cumpleaños Temari.


º **Cumpleaños secreto** º **  
**

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor.

 **Nota:** Este OS es especial por el cumpleaños de Temari.

 **Pareja:** ShikaTema.

 **Ranking:** Amistad, romance, hermandad, humor, ligero erotismo.

 **Estatus:** Terminado. Sin opción a continuación.

 **Autora:** Chia S. R.

* * *

.

* * *

 _23 de agosto, villa de la arena._

Hacía un calor de muerte en todo el local. Los gritos, las risas, el olor a alcohol y sudor tampoco ayudaban. Y lo peor de todo, era que, pese a la gran cantidad de personas que estaban a su alrededor, se sentía terriblemente sola.

Era realmente increíble.

Cumplía justo los dieciocho y nadie se había acordado de su cumpleaños. Absolutamente nadie.

Se había despertado temprano, tarareando y hasta sonriente. Sus hermanos simplemente la habían mirado con la interrogación en el rostro, preguntándose qué demonios le pasaba. Mas ninguno dijo absolutamente nada acerca de su cumpleaños. Ni un felicidades ni nada parecido.

Al contrario, lo primero que supusieron fue que su felicidad se debía al insulso de Shikamaru que había ido de visita.

—¿Feliz porque tu cornudo* está aquí? — preguntó Kankuro cuando la vio silbando al salir de la cocina con las tazas del desayuno.

Gaara la miró por encima de los papeles que leía. El pelirrojo era experto en llevarse trabajo hasta a casa.

—No— respondió emitiendo un gruñido—. Es por otra cosa.

Y esperó, impaciente, a que ambos cayeran en la cuenta.

Pero Gaara volvió a esconderse tras los papeles y Kankuro se centró en su desayuno. Siseó y volvió a la cocina para no recibir nada más que silencio.

Más tarde, en la oficina de su hermano, esperaba impacientemente que su hermano menor recordara por las fechas qué día era exactamente. Pero Gaara simplemente le entregó otro de sus muchos pergaminos para Konoha y la envió directamente a buscar a Shikamaru como representante que era.

Suspirando frustrada, se dirigió al hotel que siempre ocupaba el chico cuando les visitaba. No estaba lejos de la oficina, pues la pereza del ninja ya era conocida por casi todos, además, sospechaba que Gaara prefería tenerlo vigilado de algún modo.

Llamó a la puerta una vez. Espero. Nadie respondió. Volvió a llamar más fuerte.

Esta vez, sí abrieron la puerta. Lista para echarle una bronca del diez, tuvo que cerrar la boca por sorpresa. Lejos de lo que esperaba, Shikamaru no había estado durmiendo perezosamente, si no duchándose. De ahí que tardara en demasía en abrir la puerta.

—Ah, eres tú— saludó. Temari frunció el ceño.

—¿Esperabas a alguien más?

El moreno parpadeó, negando y abrió más la puerta para dejarla entrar.

Temari tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para que sus ojos se apartaran de su cuerpo. Un perfecto torso y unas perfectas marcas que anunciaban algo maravilloso bajo aquella pequeña toalla.

Se maldijo entre dientes, sacando el pergamino y mostrándoselo. Shikamaru bostezaba.

—¿Hm? ¿Solo un pergamino? — cuestionó abriéndolo y, mientras se rascaba la nuca, caminando hacia la cama. Se sentó—. A tu hermano le gusta darme el trabajo a la mitad. Tsk, es problemático.

—Siempre puedes pedirle a otra persona que venga en lugar de ti— opinó. Su boca podía decir lo que quisiera, pero su corazón vibró negativamente.

Shikamaru continuó con la mirada fija en el pergamino, torciendo ligeramente en una mueca la boca.

—U otro hombre.

Entonces, sus ojos se levantaron hacia ella, terriblemente fríos. Dejó el pergamino a un lado y se apoyó en su mano derecha, echando medio cuerpo hacia atrás. Temari se cruzó de brazos, no retrocediendo.

—Mujer, ven aquí— demandó. Temari no se movió y él chasqueó la lengua, extendiendo su mano libre—. Ven.

Entonces se movió. Ese condenado hombre tenía algo que era capaz de hacerle olvidar quién era en cuanto a la parte de trabajo le tocaba. Y sin embargo, era capaz de hacerla sentir mujer.

Aceptó la mano con fingida indiferencia y le permitió que tirase de ella contra su cuerpo, disfrutando del roce de su piel. Acarició con sus dedos la curva de su cuello y se apoyó sobre su hombro, mirándole.

Shikamaru se inclinó, besando primero su ceño y después, sus labios. Labios suaves y fuertes contra los suyos un casto beso de roce tímido de una lengua. Abrió su boca para él y tentada, su propia lengua buscó la contraria.

Sus manos se desviaron por su torso, acariciando su musculatura, rozando los pequeños pezones erectos y lo empujó, quedando sentada sobre él, a horcajadas, jadeante. Se mordió el labio inferior, entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿No tienes nada que decirme? — cuestionó, apoyando sus manos sobre su vientre y moviendo sus caderas, delante y atrás, notando la erección contra sus nalgas.

Él sí tenía que acordarse. Debía de acordarse.

Pero Shikamaru enarcó una ceja, sin comprender.

—¿Decirte? — cuestionó llevando una mano hasta su cintura—. Ahm. No.

Temari entrecerró los ojos, moviendo su peso y presionando la erección con su propio sexo. Se mordió el labio inferior para no gemir, mirándole furiosa.

—¿Seguro que no?

Shikamaru gruñó, poniéndose colorado y negando, moviéndola de las caderas. Temari lo maldijo y de un salto, se quitó de encima de él.

—¡Idiota!

Si lo pensaba bien, aquel momento habría sido realmente estupendo si no se hubiera comportado como una tonta ofendida porque el hombre que amaba no recordaba su cumpleaños. Porque Shikamaru seguramente se habría aliviado a sí mismo, pero ella, frustrada, había terminado en aquel bar tomando la primera bebida.

—¡Otra copa! — exigió mientras se maldecía a sí misma por no haberse dado el capricho de al menos, haber tenido un buen sexo para variar—. Bien llena—. Hipó.

El camarero la miró de forma dudosa, aún así, llenó su copa. Después se alejó.

Temari casi terminó el vaso de un trago y miró a su alrededor, alargando la mano para aferrar la botella del vecino y darle un buen trago. Levanto el objeto frente a sus ojos, mirándose en el cristal tras la barra.

—Felicidades, Temari a la que nadie quiere.

Pero cuando estuvo a punto de llevarse la boquilla a la boca, una mano retuvo la suya.

—¿¡Qué…!?

—Tsk, qué problema.

—¡Shikamaru! — exclamó sorprendida.

El muchacho se rascó la nuca, suspirando, sin soltar su muñeca.

—Preguntándome dónde narices estabas y resulta que estas en un bar, mujer problemática— protestó molesto.

—¿Cómo has sabido que estaría aquí, enano? — gruñó intentando liberarse.

—El camarero nos llamó, Temari.

Esta vez, la voz llegó desde atrás. Asomó la cabeza por encima del hombro de Shikamaru, encontrándose con Gaara cruzado de brazos y Kankuro a su lado. ¿Por qué precisamente los tres hombres que más falta le habían hecho en ese día estaban ahí, como si aquello no fuera culpa de ellos pero sí de ella?

Giró la cara hacia el camarero, que se escondía tras unos clientes. Chirrió los dientes, pero antes de que pudiera volver a hacer nada, se lo truncaron. Shikamaru la asió de las caderas, levantándola de la silla. Temari forcejeó, pero le fue imposible impedir que terminara cargándola en brazos.

Al principio, fue como si todo fuera maravilloso. Siendo cargada por él. Él preocupándose por ella. Meneó su cuerpo y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, riéndose. Algo chocó contra la botella de sake y su pie se llevó por delante algo, pero estaba tan concentrada en reírse que no fue capaz de ver qué fue.

Ni siquiera escuchó gruñir a sus dos hermanos, que fueron los que recibieron ambos golpes.

Entre risas, su boca no pudo contenerse.

—Los tres hombres que me han hecho totalmente infeliz el día de mi cumpleaños y aparecen frente a mí— expresó en carcajadas—. ¡Mi hermano Gaara preocupado más por lo que pasa en la villa que en si su hermana cumplía años! ¡Y el otro, hic…. El otro preocupado por si Shikamaru me deshonra! ¡Hic! Y tú… tú…

Eructo, cubriéndose la boca con la mano y mirando hacia el cielo, despejado, sin nube alguna que impidiera ver las hermosas estrellas.

—Tú eres incapaz de recordar el cumpleaños de la mujer que amas.

Shikamaru suspiró y tras hacer un gesto a los otros dos, desapareció, llevándosela con él. La botella resbaló de sus dedos, cayendo de cualquier modo en el suelo a la par que él la recostaba en el sofá. Estaban en su casa. En su salón. Y todo estaba a oscuras.

Shikamaru alargó una mano, encendiendo la lamparilla junto al sofá, la que ella solía usar cuando se quedaba hasta tarde leyendo.

Sorprendida, miró a su alrededor. Si el alcohol no le fallaba la vista, delante suya había una pancarta enorme con un "Feliz cumpleaños" plasmado en ella. Tres cajas de regalos bajo esta y algo de comida en la mesa del comedor.

—Oh. Oh.

Shikamaru se dejó caer a su lado al instante en que sus dos hermanos aparecían junto a ellos. Gaara se sentó a su otro lado, con las manos colgando en sus rodillas.

—Temari— nombró Kankuro sonriendo de lado.

—Feliz cumpleaños— exclamaron a la vez.

Temari se llevó las manos al rostro, sonrojada por el alcohol y las lágrimas a punto de escapar a su control. Con una sonrisa, les miró a todos y echó los brazos hacia atrás, apretando a su hermano y al hombre que amaba contra ella. Uno contra sus senos y otro contra su mejilla. Kankuro rió entre dientes, libre de tal situación.

Aquellos tipos, se habían confabulado para no decirle nada por su cumpleaños, comprendió, cuando un momento después Shikamaru le mostraba el pergamino que había llevado ella misma como misiva del Kazekage. Gaara pedía a Shikamaru entretenerla mientras Kankuro y él preparaban todo.

Y ella había echado a perder todo.

Dejó a Kankuro hablando con su hermano, volviéndose a Shikamaru, quien, sentando en el sofá, degustaba aburrido un trozo de gamba. Al verla, centró su atención en ella, especialmente, cuando se sentó sobre su regazo.

—¿Vas a protestar por algo, mujer? — preguntó. Ella negó y se inclinó, apretando sus labios contra los de él, acariciando con su lengua la forma masculina de estos y lamiendo la lengua contraria cuando tuvo oportunidad. El hombre gruñó, avergonzado y preocupado por sus hermanos.

—Más te vale terminar de cumplir tu regalo más tarde, chico problemático.

Y sonrió. De la misma forma que años atrás sonriera cuando le salvó de Tayuya.

Y él suspiró, derrotado. Porque sabía que no podía decirle que no a esa mujer.

 **FIN.**


End file.
